


Skeleton Self Love

by Stygma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Angst, BLUE DICK, Boning, Depression, Dissociation, Exhibitionism, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, Sanscest - Freeform, Sex Magic, Skeleton Ghost Penis, Skeletons, Smoking, Weed, ectodick, gayass skeletons, reset angst, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygma/pseuds/Stygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say to learn to love others you must first learn to love yourself... well, that's probably bullshit, but Sans is up to try it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Self Love

**Author's Note:**

> A new Reset brings an unexpected change - Papyrus has somehow disappeared, replaced by another timeline's Sans. What the fuck are two Sanses supposed to do pass the time before the next Reset?

Snow pattered against the window and the TV droned out in a steady buzz as Sans and Sans lounged on the couch, each of them in a lazy half-sleep. The other Sans had been here about a week, but it still wasn't any less weird. Sans looked over at the other him, sprawled out, his mandible hanging slightly open and his head tilted back. Save for a slight gap between his front teeth, this Sans was the spitting image of himself. Apparently this guy'd never gotten braces - lucky bastard.

That'd been one terrible 6th grade yearbook photo.

Sans had initially taken to calling this Sans "Gaptooth", but he'd hated it. He'd tried to retaliate by nicknaming Sans "Pearly Whites", but it'd just had the opposite intended effect. Sans burst out laughing every time the other guy called him it - he couldn't help it, it just sounded so hilariously dirty.

Still, if Sans just ignored that little space between his counterpart's front teeth... well, it was weird to say the least. Most people never got to see themselves the way other people saw them, and one thing's for sure, mirrors did _not_ give an accurate picture. Looking at this Sans was like looking at his whole face, but flipped, and... jeez, did his nasal bone really jut out like that? It was too weird.

*"take a picture, kid, it'll last longer."

Sans realized the other guy had opened his eyes a crack and was watching him stare.

 ***** "stop talkin' to yourself ya freakin' weirdo," he shot back.

They both grinned in unison. Yep - a week in and "talking to yourself" jokes were still a riot.

Timelines were a funny thing. They could vary wildly, branching out infinitesimally in different directions, strange worlds where major events never happened, where people you loved were dead, or different, or had never been born in the first place... and then there were worlds where the only difference was something as simple and minor as a gap in some loser's teeth. Sans thought of all the other "Sans"es that might exist out there - now that was a mindfuck. He'd probably been lucky to get this big snaggletoothed dork. On top of that, this Sans seemed to know all about Resets, which had actually been kind of nice. Sans hadn't realized what a burden he'd been carrying until he had someone to talk about it with. Even if he'd only been talking to himself. _Pfft._

*"i'm just fuckin' with you man. i know it's weird."

Man, he was a dick. He was right though, it was weird. Sans had lived through innumerable Resets and has lost track a long time ago, but this was a first. In the last timeline his brother had been killed by the human again, but instead of returning like usual when everything reset, Sans had walked into Papyrus' room to find not Papyrus, as he'd expected, but - himself.

Sitting on the bed.

Looking just as confused as he probably was.

If it was possible to say "fuck this shit" to the universe and just walk out, Sans would have done it right then and there. As it was, it looked like he was stuck with himself for the time being.

So here they were, a week into the timeline, lounged on the couch in a second genocide timeline in row, of all things. Sans sighed. At least he was looking forward to wrecking the hell out of the human with a second Sans when the time came. He wondered if the human would be able to kill both of them? Probably. Unlike himself, the human always had time on their side.

*"hey dude, are you okay? you're looking _bone tired_ "

Both skeletons let out a forced chuckle and Sans looked over at the other guy.

 ***** "i should be the one asking you. you're the one that got ripped out of your dimension."

*"that's why _i'm_ asking. 'cause i feel like fucking garbage, so i'm guessin' that means you're in the same skullspace," the other Sans rapped a knuckle against his temporal bone.

Guh. It sucked suddenly having someone around who could see past his carefully cultivated, laidback exterior. And it was true, he was in a shitty skullspace - Sans had experienced the death of his brother countless times, and although there was always a dull ache in his chest, the pain had numbed considerably over time. There were some timelines now where Sans didn't feel  _anything_ when Pap got dusted, which made him feel guilty to be honest, but even that was still better than the crushing despair he'd experienced the very first time he'd seen Papyrus struck down.

This one was a new feeling though. Pap wasn't just dead now, he was... who knew? Maybe in another dimension? Maybe in the other Sans' timeline? Maybe erased from time and space forever, like he'd seen happen to others before?

In a way Sans was just relieved to experience something new. He'd relived the same days so many times he'd been convinced that the Underground was just a carefully constructed, hellish purgatory created to make him suffer. Sure, he was worried that Paps might be dead for good, but Christ. At least it was something different.

*"yeah, that's what i figured," the other guy said, noticing Sans' silence. *"bro, i know what you need. check this out."

The gaptoothed Sans reached a hand behind the couch and pulled out a huge glass bong, followed by a little baggie from the pocket of his hoodie.

 ***** "oh my god," Sans half-chuckled, ***** "you wanna toke up? how old are you, twelve?"

The guy started packing a bowl. Maybe there were a couple more differences between them than what was on the surface?

*"oh my god, 'toke up'? i never knew i was such a fucking nerd."

 ***** "just shut up and gimme the greens."

*"what? that's bullshit. it's my stuff. besides there's no way you can handle the first toke."

 ***** "hand it over." Sans reached out and grabbed the bong, his metacarpals clinking around the glass.

*"god, i'm such a dick." Gaptoothed Sans tossed him a lighter and Sans' caught it with his free hand.

 ***** "yup." 

Sans had to flick the lighter a few times before it sparked, then he took a deep breath in, holding the smoke in his ribcage as long as he could so he wouldn't get shit from the other skeleton.

 ***** "there you go, dickhole," Sans said, breathing the first toke out through his teeth and into gaptooth Sans' face.

*"fuck you."

Sans passed the bong over. They both chuckled.

They smoked in silence for a moment, letting the smoke leak in wisps out of their sockets and nasal passages, the quietness only punctuated by the occasional chuckle delivered in stereo. Gaptooth Sans could actually do a couple of amusing smoke tricks with that space between his teeth - man, braces had been a major drag, hadn't they?

Sans sighed. The other guy stared at the ceiling and let dual trails of smoke waft up from his eyesockets, underlit by the white lights of his eyes.

*"you wanna talk or anything, bro?"

Sans shrugged.

 ***** "what's to talk about? you already know all the shit i know."

"jesus man, i don't know. it just helps to like, get it out. like, for example, i'm pissed off that i woke up this morning still stuck in some bumfuck dimension while my brother is off god knows where with no one to take care of him."

Sans closed his eyes, his browbones raising.

 ***** "that's heavy, man."

The gaptoothed Sans cocked an eyebrow.

*"yeah, it's heavy as shit. now you."

Sans resigned himself.

 ***** " _fine._ i'm fucking tired of this shit. i've lived through so many resets that i think i've totally and completely lost it, like, for real this time. people don't seem like _people_ to me anymore, they're just predictable, boring, like, like puppets or, or shit, i don't know, simulations. i've heard the same words, eaten the same food and died the same way so many times that i've begun to wonder if any of this is even real or if i'm just living some sort of nihilistic shithole nightmare. t-there are some timelines now where i just kill myself as soon as it starts, even though i _know_ it would ruin pap, and all just so i can have those few weeks of blissful nothingness before i wake up back on that same goddamn morning in snowdin. i think i'm going to live forever when all i want to do is die... the whole damn thing is a fate worse than death and there's just no fucking end in sight."

Sans felt a hand slip across his shoulder. He hadn't realized he'd been crying. He couldn't see the other Sans' face but they pulled him in tight. Too tight... was the other Sans crying too? The weed clouded Sans' thoughts and made his mind feel like it was moving in slow motion.

When Sans' head caught up with the situation he pushed lightly off the other Sans and found himself looking into his own crumpled, defeated expression. Man. He looked really pitiful when he cried.

 ***** "the only good thing in a long time," Sans' mouth felt like it was moving on its own, ***** "has been me... uh, i mean you... getting to talk to _you_."

That was weird. Sans hadn't meant that to come out sounding so... romantic? What the fuck... Or maybe he did... shit, he'd just meant... someone finally understood, and, like -

Suddenly Sans' forehead was clinking against the other Sans'. His mind was somewhere miles away and his body moved on its own, his hand suddenly cupping the base of the other skeleton's skull and pulling their faces together until their teeth brushed lightly. The other Sans stiffened and then moaned softly, his fists balling up in Sans' hoodie. He arched into Sans and their rib cages ground against each other -

Then suddenly the other Sans was pushing him away, wiping his eyesockets on his puffy sleeve.

*" _nah_ dude, nah. this is messed up."

Sans blinked.

 ***** "who gives a shit. everything's messed up."

The other Sans dropped his head into his hands.

*"fuck."

 ***** "yeah."

Sans sat like that for a moment until the other skeleton stirred.

*"dude, tell me if this is super weird, but what if we, just, like, uh... jerked off."

Sans' ectodick twitched. He looked down and realized he'd been hard as shit this whole time.

 ***** "uh..." he looked over in surprise at the identical bulge between the legs of his counterpart. ***** "yeah man. s-sure."

*"like, together?"

 ***** "y-yeah"

*"c-cool"

There was an awkward moment of silence as they sat, stunned, on the couch.

*"so should we..."

 ***** "y-yeah, yeah"

Both skeletons looped their hands under the waistbands of their shorts and slipped them just far enough down to allow their dicks to spring forward, two identical shafts of blue glowing lightly in the dim room.

*"heh," - ***** "heh," they chuckled in nervous unison.

Then they both grabbed the hems of their shirts and lifted them up to their teeth for better access at the same time, causing both of them to burst out laughing, genuinely this time. Oh my god. They both had the same jerk off routine.

The laughter broke some of the tension in the air, and Sans surprised himself by running his thumb over his own slit and letting out an unexpected moan. His sound of pleasure killed the laughter in the other's throat and caused him to sober, a small amount of breath escaping his teeth as his trembling hand stroked down his own shaft.

The two stroked themselves in earnest now, spurned on by the other's small sounds of enjoyment, both shocked at the electric spark that traveled up their spines when their feet (both still clad in mismatched socks) brushed against each other as they splayed further out on the couch, toes curling.

 ***** "f-fuck -"

*"i know."

 ***** "i-i-it feels... so much b-b-"

_*"i know."_

The other Sans growled and the two couldn't help but steal glances at each other, both embarrassed at how much enjoyment they got from seeing themselves sweating and undone.

Sans could see the other skeleton's lower ribs peeking out from beneath his shirt and he admired the curve of his spine and the blush on his cheeks, and...

Fuck, that was _him_ , that was what he looked like, that's what the other Sans saw when he looked at him, that was him, b-but it was also someone else, someone who understood, someone new, and it, it was _so hot_ -

 ** _ ***** "nnnngh" _** 

With a jerk of his hips Sans found himself cumming, hard, his thick jelly-like ropes of blue ectoplasm shooting with impressive distance across the living room and onto the coffee table where they soiled a stack of outdated magazines. His loud and vocal release quickly set off the other Sans and soon they were both emptying themselves right there in the living room, riding out the sinful waves of pleasure in tandem in a chorus of grunts and moans.

**_*"a-ah"_ **

As they began to come down they each averted their eyes, a little ashamed of how much they had both enjoyed jerking off for the other.

Unfortunately for Sans, he was quickly overcome with an intense desire to... ugh. Cuddle. He always felt that way after cumming, just needy and craving touch. And if he felt that way, then the other Sans...

He looked over and saw the gaptoothed Sans already staring at him, deep in the same thought, his brow contorted as though he might cry. Both their cocks were still rock hard, a brilliant shade of cobalt blue. Shit.

Sans began to lean over, which encouraged him to do the same, but as they reached out for each other, just to feel the touch of another person -

One of the Sans' arms brushed against the bong between them, sending it careening over the side of the couch with an unfortunate _crack_ , bong water spilling everywhere. They both flinched.

*"shit"

Sans looked over at the broken glass and disgusting water on his carpet, then back at his counterpart and the throbbing blue cock between his legs.

 ***** "fuck it."

Sans shrugged and climbed atop the other Sans, straddling him and pushing him back on the couch, jamming their faces together. The two writhed against each other, both of the them the perfect size for their partner, their breath mingling and their fingers entwining.

 ***** "hey," Sans began to ask, breaking the kiss, his eyebrow quirking, "so is this masturbation or inces-"

*"i'll fucking end you"

 ***** "fine. _touchy_ ," he winked, his hand snaking in to touch his doppleganger's ribcage - just how he knew he liked it.

Soon both skeletons had conjured their ectotongues and they swirled around each others' mouths, savouring the taste.

*"f-fuck, man," whimpered the other Sans, *"i, you know, i've been, it's just..." He moaned into Sans' mouth.

*"i-i've been so f- _fucking_ alone." His hips ground up, causing his dick to brush tantalizingly against Sans'.

 ***** "mm... me too," it came out husky, on the verge of a growl.

*"don't you dare s-stop," whined the other Sans, *"i-i need this. i need this so bad you piece of shit."

Sans sat up and grabbed both his own dick and the other's in one boney hand, stroking them up and down together and relishing the feeling of another cock against his own. The gaptoothed Sans squirmed and dug a hand into the cushion of the couch as they coated each other in their own juices and ectoplasm.

*"f-fuck, fuck, fuck, i-i need this, i need this, yes, _goddammit_ , fuck, i need you,  _i need you,_ fuck, _shit,_ " the gaptoothed Sans babbled, tiny teardrops forming at the corners of his eyes.

 ***** "s-shit, i'm not really the, _fuck,_ the kind to cry during sex, a-am i," Sans managed to force out.

The skeleton below him arched delightfully.

*"s-speak for yourself," tears were flowing freely down both skeleton's face.

_***** "i am."_

_*"shut up and fuck me."_

Sans was frenzied, thrusting dramatically into his palm, his wet dick rubbing effortlessly across the sensitive skin of the other's, both their brows knitting together as they approached their second climax.

This time the gaptoothed Sans was the first to finish, his knuckles cracking loudly as they tightened into a deathgrip around the cushions, a delicious moan slipping from his teeth as another round of ectoplasm shot from his jerking cock and splashed across and through his exposed ribcage. Sans looked down awestruck at his own cumface and soon he was joining him, his own ectoplasmic juices shooting upwards and across the other's cheekbones, overcome with ecstasy and delight.

They both let the sensation wash over them until they were fully exhausted, their conjured dicks dissipating into thin air and leaving nothing behind but the ectoplasmic cum as evidence of their activities. Sans collapsed onto his counterpart's chest and they wrapped their arms around each other, tears still flowing over their cheekbones and across their teeth.

Sans shut his eyes tightly and let himself get lost in the bliss of physical connection, so happy and relieved to feel another person's touch on his bones. He'd been carrying his burden for _so goddamn long_ and he needed just one moment to let himself be open and vulnerable.

The other Sans gripped him tighter and sighed.

*"fuck dude..." he spoke softly, breaking the quiet, *"...i think you got it in my nose hole."

Sans snorted. Goddammit.

 ***** "aw gross dude, don't call it your nose hole."

*"the fuck am i supposed to call it, it's a nose hole."

Sans groaned.

_" ***** shut the fuck up and hold me"_

The other Sans sniffed loudly and hummed.

*"k bro."

There was no telling what would happen now. Certainly nothing good. Either this Sans would stay here forever, which meant losing Paps, or everything would go back to normal in the next Reset, meaning he'd never see himself again. He didn't want to think about it. Sans relaxed into his own chest. God knows not much good ever came into Sans' life.

...

Well, whatever the fuck happened, he would enjoy this as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> https://stygmasans.tumblr.com/  
> You're really kind of a freak, huh


End file.
